


Family Born of Death

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: Mrs. Clay's home for orphaned Children [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Death, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: The clays adopt a few kids whose parents have died and were buried in their graveyard





	1. Mollymauk

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr post I saw @rathernoon

The Clays owned a graveyard. A lot of people came here because of how they buried the dead. They had recently buried a family. Mrs. Clay disliked when they had to bury a child it was a sad thing. A life that was not yet lived, taken from this earth too soon. She was tending to the plants when it happened. It surprised her nearly gave her a fright. The small purple hand breaking through the soft earth, clawing its way out. The purple tiefling boy they had buried coughing up the dirt and bugs. 

"Are you ok?" she asked the child of eight years. He looked up at her with wide red eyes. 

"Empty," he said 

"are you hungry? thirsty? let's get you inside," she took him inside and got him cleaned up. Her children were curious about the little boy that had crawled from their garden. For the first few weeks, he had repeated the same word. Emtpy or it could be M.T. The clays really weren't sure. They settled on a name for him. Mollymauk Tealeaf. M.T. it seemed to fit him perfectly. They decided that Molly was their newest addition to the family. No way they would just leave him out on his own. He got along well with Cad and the others. They had enough room to give him a home. 

So Molly became the first in a line of kids that would join the Clay family.


	2. Yasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha joins the clays

The newest addition to the Clay household came three months after Molly crawled from his grave.

Yasha was the second to join the Clay family. She was the same age as Molly. Eight years old. Her family had died in a horrible car accident. They weren't from around here and she had no family. Mrs. Clay didn't want to leave her alone. She decided that Yasha would just have to join her family. Yasha was in the living room with Molly and Cad eating some cookies and drinking tea. Molly telling her his story, how he had been buried alive, and how kind his new mom and dad were. Not that he really remembered his mom and dad. But he liked his new ones. 

"Yasha," Mrs. Clay said kneeling down to the eight-year-olds height "Would you like to come and live with us?"

"Yes," She said quietly, She and Molly shared a room. Not because they didn't have the room but because they wanted too. The two seemed to connect. And neither one wanted to be alone at night. Yasha was a quiet girl, she loved flowers and helped Mrs. Clay in the garden.   
She got more comfortable with them and opened up more.


	3. Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester Joins the crew

Jester joined them a year after Yasha came too them. She was six years old, a cute little blue tiefling in a pink dress who despite the sudden death of her mother was a little ball of energy. She chatted away with the kids telling them stories about her mom. She showed them her little sketchbook filled with pictures. She didn't have any relatives to go home with. So like the first two Mrs. Clay asked if she could adopt her. 

"Yes! I would love that," she said smiling brightly "I love it here it's so pretty," she said. "I never want to leave," 

"good cause We like you too," Molly said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a hug. 

"we are gonna be bestest friends!" Jester said she pulled the others into the group huge as well. 


	4. Fjord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord joins them

A week later they had a new member sitting at their table a little half-orc boy named Fjord. No one was surprised that Mrs. Clay had taken yet another child in under her wing. He was warmly welcomed by the others. He had quickly agreed to Mrs. Clay's proposition.

"Would you like to live with us?" 

"Yes," came the reply "I don't wanna go back to the orphanage. No one is gonna adopt me,"

"We will," she said with a smile. "We want you here," and she hugged him. 


	5. Nott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nott is next

Three years had passed since Fjord had joined them

When Mr. Clay came home and sat down for dinner something felt off. He counted the kids again. There was a new one, he spotted the little girl. The little goblin girl, she didn't seem like a threat. 

"Welcome to the family," he said, "What's your name?"

"Nott," she said

"Why?"

"Cause I am Nott," she said

"Hmmm well, Nott would you like a new one? One that I think will suit you better?"

"Maybe, what is it?"

"Veth," 

"I like Veth." she smiled 

 


	6. Beau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau joins the Clay clan

Five months after Veth joins them Beau comes along. The ten-year-old had lost her parents and a brother. She doesn't have anywhere else to go.   
"hello Beau," Mrs clay says handing her a plate of freshly baked cookies and some tea that was made from the ruby of the sea. That tea was the sweetest that she made. The ten-year-old took it

"Thank you," she said 

"I know you don't know us very well but would you like to join us?"

"Join you?"

"Our family,"

"Okay I guess that sounds cool," she said


	7. Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is up next.

Two years after Beau joins them Caleb comes along. He is quiet and shy. Eyes to the ground. They are burying his father. Mrs. Clay is not sure what to think of the thirteen-year-old boy. It seems to her that he isn't sad his father is dead. She wonders if his father was cruel to him. They had seen it with Beau. She even told them her father was bad Veth goes right up to him and just takes his hand in hers. He lets her, doesn't tense up or pull away as he did with the adults who came to watch them bury his father. He was a single father no mother and no living relatives. Mrs. Clay watches as the other kids join Veth. Beau takes his other hand, her question is already answered. She walks out to them. 

"Mr. Caleb," She says "Would you like to join our family?" she asked him. He gives a small nod.  "You are safe here," she said with a smile. It takes a while but he warms up to them. 


	8. Bonus: Kiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add Kiri cause I love my smol birb daughter!

5 Years later. Another comes along. 

The Mighty Nein as the adopted clay kids call themselves (an inside joke started by Caleb) are mostly grown now. Mrs. Clay is inside making tea and baking more cookies. 

"mom," Jester says "There is this little girl she is six years old and her parents died a horrible death, can we adopt her?" she asked 

"I don't see why not," she said

"Cool, Great I will go tell the others," she smiled running outside. Kiri is a little bird girl. She has no voice of her own, she mimics people it takes a while for everyone to get used to it. But they do, Yasha makes flower crowns for the little girl. Caleb and Molly take turns giving her shoulder rides. Cad teachers her about tea. Jester teaches her some cuss words. Mrs. Clay is happy with her family, she is glad that all those years ago Molly climbed from that grave. It set off a chain of events that grew their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add one shots to these. SO you get an inside look at their lives growing up and stuff


End file.
